Super Duper High School Level: Despaired Hope
by Poruporusama
Summary: DR SPOILERS DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAMES/ANIME Sasuke Uchiha enters Hope's Peak Academy. He goes to school there, he makes friends there, and enemies. The Tragedy happened. They tried to erase the memories. But almost immediately... He remembers. Dangan Ronpa - Naruto Crossover. Takes place at the start of DR 1. This story will become part of a three story series
1. Fck'n Bear

A teenage boy with black raven hair walked to the front of the school.

The boy's name was Sasuke Uchiha.

He held a paper, telling him that this was his new school.

He had no idea who he'd meet there.

When he walked to the front door, he took in a deep breath, and slowly opened the door.

"Hopes Peak Academy huh? What an odd name," He said as he walked in, nearly bumping into a spiky haired dude.

The boy opened the door and bumped into a short brown haired boy.

"Oof! Sorry bout that."

The brown haired boy fell to the ground.

"Ah! Ngh, no it's okay, I should have moved away from the door."

Sasuke held out his hand to help the boy up.

"Thanks, I'm Makoto Naegi, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Sasuke Uchiha, likewise."

Sasuke looked around and his vision began to blur.

"What the fu-"

Before he could say anymore, the teen passed out.

When he woke up, he was laying his head on a desk next to Makoto.

The teen got up and immediately noticed the giant bolted windows.

"Hn."

The teen pulled his arm back, about to punch one, when Makoto stirred.

He stopped, not wanting to alert the boy.

"Makoto, you awake?"

The boy groaned and rubbed his head.

"Yeah, where are we?"

The teen analyzed the room.

"It looks like a classroom."

Sasuke also noted the cameras.

A voice came on the speaker system.

"All students please report to the gymnasium."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, helping Makoto up.

"Let's go, mate."

The boy was still dizzy, but got up nonetheless.

After a while, they walked to a room before the gymnasium, seeing a bunch of other teens.

"Finally, everyone's here, what took you so long?"

A blond haired boy with glasses glared at the two with his arms crossed.

Sasuke glared right back at the boy, with a cold look in his eyes.

"Why don't you introduce yourself before I dub you as the Super High School level Prick."

The boy grit his teeth, and shifted his glasses.

"Fine, listen up, because I won't repeat myself, I am Byakuya Togami, the Super High School Level Affluent Progeny."

A boy wearing a white uniform stepped forward, standing up straight.

"Hello classmate! I am Kiyotaka Ishimura! I am the Super High School Level Moral Compass! Your presence is very much welcome in a school environment!"

Naegi stuttered, "H-Hi I'm M-Mako-"

"Fear is not welcome in a school environment!"

A man with huge hair moved forward.

"Hey man, easy on the kid, he didn't do nothin' wrong."

He smiled at the two.

"Hey my name's Yasuhiro Hagakure. I'm the Super High School Level Clairvoyent."

A short girl came from behind him.

"H-Hi I'm Chihiro Fujisaki, I-I'm the Super High School Level Programmer."

A tall angry looking guy walked forward.

"The name's Mondo Owada, I'm the fuckin' Super High School Level Biker Gang Leader."

Sasuke rubbed his chin and smirked.

"I love the pomp."

Mondo blinked then gave a grin, pumping his fist.

"Alright! Now this guy's got good fuckin' taste!"

"Hey man, I'm Leon Kuwata, I'm the Super High School Level Baseball Star, but I don't really wanna do that anymore."

A hyper girl popped over.

"Hi! I'm Aoi Asahina the Super High School Level Swimming Pro!"

A huge buff girl with long white hair stepped forward.

At first Naegi thought they were a man.

She crossed her arms.

"Hello, I am Sakura Oogami, the Super High School Level Martial Artist. I pray one day we cross paths on the battlefield."

She held her hand out to shake both boys.

When she shook Naegi's hand, the boy nearly doubled over in pain.

However when she shook Sasuke's hand...

The two stared in each others eyes, they both grinned, squeezing the others hand hard.

Sasuke didn't look it but clearly he was quite strong to handle the intense hand shake.

Sasuke grinned.

"You're quite strong Oogami."

Sakura returned a grin.

"So are you newcomer."

They let go, their hands were red, but clearly it didn't phase either.

A girl with piercing red eyes and drill bit like black hair stepped forward and curtsied.

"Hello I am Celestia Ludenberg, the Super High School Level Gambler."

A shy girl wearing glasses came forward.

"I-I-I'm-"

"Toko Fukawa, the Super High School Level Writing Prodigy. Sorry I know who you are right away. I've read a few of your books."

Her eyes lit up.

"Really?!"

Sasuke gave a disinterested look.

"They're mediocre at best."

Toko slightly blushed, pushing her fingers together.

"A-Ah I-I see."

The boy sighed, so she's one of those girls.

A rather large bodied boy wearing glasses came forward.

"Ah hello! Yes, I am Hifumi Yamada and I am the Super High School level Fanfic Creator."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

That didn't seem like a real talent, but he knew the moment he said that this boy woul-

"That doesn't seem like a real talent."

Sasuke immediately face palmed at Naegi's statement.

This statement caused Hifumi to go on a tirade, shouting about how it is too a talent and telling Naegi about how he's sold many of his fanfiction.

This outburst caused Mondo to shout at Hifumi, threatening to kill him if he continued.

Thus shutting up the boy.

There was a girl with long purplish hair.

"I am Kyoko Kirigiri, my talent is of no concern."

Sasuke had a strange feeling about her.

Naegi was talking to the last girl.

"Hi I'm Makoto Naegi."

"Like hello, my name's."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Junko?!"

The girl's eyes widened.

"Ah! Yes my Name's Junko, Junko Enoshima, the Super High School Level Fashionista. What's you're name?"

"I'm-"

BUMP

BUMP

"Gahk-"

Sasuke felt a very familiar pain in his neck, he immediately grabbed his neck in pain and backed.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha-"

BUMP BUMP

BUMP BUMP

He backed away, running to the restroom.

He quickly went in and locked the door, staring at the mirror, images of those people he just met flashing through his head as he groaned in pain.

His eyes suddenly turned red.

"Come on Sasuke, keep yourself together."

He breathed in as he looked into the mirror.

" **Tsukuyomi**."

Suddenly, he wasn't in the bathroom anymore, he was sitting alone in an open field.

He panted hard.

"Gotta keep the mark...under control..."

His breathing slowed and he stood back up.

He clapped his hands together.

"Kai."

Suddenly, he was back in the bathroom.

He sighed, calming.

Slowly he came back out of the bathroom and entered the gymnasium, where the others were.

Naegi blinked.

"You were gone for literally 30 seconds."

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah sorry about that."

"Well you were about to say what your talent is right?"

"Yeah it's-"

"upupupupu~!"

Just as a bear that was half white and cute on one side and black with a sinister red eye on the other popped up explaining that he's Monokuma and their headmaster, Sasuke grunted, holding his head.

He fell to his knees.

Images flashed through his head again.

"Fu **ck...** "

Suddenly his eyes widened, turning red again and he slowly stood up.

He glared at the Monokuma.

" **You...** "

The Monokuma upupu'd at him.

"Something wrong, Mr. Uchiha~?"

" **Fuckin' Bear... I remember...everything...** "


	2. Desbear (bear you get it?)

Sasuke glared at the bear with his red Sharingan eyes.

The others stared at the boy.

Right as Sasuke was about to say something, he was knocked out by a machine spraying him with some kind of knock out gas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke groaned, waking up in a bed.

"Fuck, what hit me?"

Sasuke looked to the side to see Monokuma sitting on a chair watching him.

"The fuck are you looking at bear?"

Sasuke grunted as his curse mark pulsed.

"Gah."

Monokuma upupu'd and spoke in a female voice.

"That's odd, you neeever did that when we went to school together, you just get more and more interesting Sasuke."

The boy scowled as his curse mark started to spread across his body has his anger flared.

"Shut up Junko. You don't understand what I can do."

"Oh come on~ I know you can cause despair~ don't you remember when you helped me? You and your blond haired friend-"

Sasuke's curse mark flared even more, his skin became completely grey, his hair turned a bluish grey color, the whites of his eyes turned black and his left eye turned purple with rings surrounding his rinnegan-Sharingan.

"WHERE IS NARUTO?!"

He shouted picking up the Monokuma, nearly breaking its neck with his hand.

"Ooooh~ Upupupu~ Looks like that got your attention~"

He dropped the Monokuma and backed off and sat on the bed, his curse mark receding.

Monokuma puffed out it's cheeks.

"Aw you're more fun when you're mad!"

It whined in Junko's voice.

"Still it seems like you don't remember EVERYTHING."

Sasuke scowls.

"Hn."

He squeezed his fist, resisting the urge to get angry.

"No... No more despair... not for me. I backed out of the remnants, you know that."

Junko/monokuma smirked.

"I never said anything about despair. You did. puhhuhuhuhu"

Sasuke scowled.

He attempted to change the subject.

"What are you planning?"

"Oh come on~ It would be boring to spoil it so soon~! And why don't you want despair anymore~? You loved causing despair before. Almost as much as I did~! That IS why we dated remember~? Why did you have to break up with me~? That mere act caused me much despair~! Puhuhuhuhuhu~"

Sasuke bit his lip, clutching his chest.

He knew he shouldn't, but he enjoyed hearing that his actions caused her despair.

"Dammit..."

Junko laughed through the bear.

Sasuke growled to himself, punching a wall.

Monokuma/Junko laughed.

"I have a proposition for you Sasuke~!"

Sasuke glared at the bear.

"What kind...?"

"I want you to take part of this Killing School Life, and choose what you want to believe in, Hope or Despair, I want you to pretend that you don't know what's going on, if you do... I'll tell you what happened to Naruto."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he grit his teeth.

He sighed, defeated.

"Fine."

He squeezed his fist.

Fuck, he had to play her little game in order to get to Naruto.

Dammit.

Sasuke looked at the bear when he was suddenly sprayed with the knockout gas again.

He felt his consciousness fading and he passed out.

..

...

Sasuke sat up, startled.  
There was a knock.  
He was in a bed in a room that seems somewhat familiar to him.  
Another knock.  
It was a knock at the door.

The teen slowly got up.

"Hn, I got it I got it, I'm coming."

He groaned opening the door, revealing the knocking assailant was none other than Makoto.

"Oh, hello, Makoto."

"Are you alright Sasuke? Some of us have been really worried about you."

Sasuke sighed and smiled.

"It's fine...I'm fine..."

Makoto sweat dropped.

"If you say so... Follow me, the others are waiting for us."

The teen nodded and slowly followed behind.

'Fuck, what am I getting myself into this time?'


End file.
